Aprentice Red
by SupremeVegeta15
Summary: What if Slade trained Jason Todd instead of Richard Grayson? What if Jason was the second Red X? How would this change the world of Teen titans forever? read to find out.


It is just a normal night for the Batman. He'd just stopped a bank robbery. He is walking back to the Batmobile and sees a 13 year old boy trying to steal tires off the Batmobile. The kid has a frightened look on his face when he sees Batman. Batman says "Trying to rob me? Not very wise."

The kid drops the tire and says "If you're going to beat me up; then get it over with."

Batman says "I only beat up criminals."

The kid says "I just tried to steal tires off the freaking Batmobile. If that don't make me a criminal, I don't know what does."

Batman says "What's your name?"

The kid says "My name is Jason Peter Todd."

Batman says "Listen Jason, I know you probably had a rough life and have lived on the streets most of your life. Given that, crime may seem like your only ay to survive, but it isn't. If you keep stealing, you'll end up behind bars. I am giving you a chance to change your life around. Join me, I'll train you to be Gotham's new Robin."

Jason says "You want me to be a Robin? How long would I need to train before I go on patrol?"

Batman says "Minimum of one year training. I know every form of martial arts in the world. I can't teach you everything in a year, but I can show you the basics."

Jason says "A year to learn the basics of all forms of martial arts? Sounds like fun. I look forward to being Robin a year from now. But I have 2 conditions."

Batman says "What are they?"

Jason says "One, I want a darker suit. It can still be red, but I want it darker so that it can blend into the darkness like yours does. I normally not as talkative as the original Robin. For that and safety reasons, I won't just be a distraction."

Batman says "Understandable, what's the other?

"I get to have a sparring match with the old Robin one day before my first patrol" says Jason.

Batman says "Deal, but don't expect to win."

Jason says "We'll see who wins when the time comes."

Batman says "One more thing. If you ever use what I teach you for crime, I will beat you to a pulp and put you in a full body cast"

Jason says "Some advice, don't make threats you that are bluffs"

Batman says "What makes you think I'm bluffing"

Jason says I believe you would beat me up. But the cast part. you ain't even done that to the Joker yet. He once blew up an entire kindergarten school with 200 kids inside because he thought it was funny. And you still didn't put him in a full body cast. If you ain't done that to him, then you won't do that to me."

Batman says "Just put the tires back on. At least you only removed one before I showed up."

Jason says "Whatever you say, boss." Jason then quickly puts the tire on the Batmobile. He and Batman then get in the Batmobile. Batman then drives them to the Batcave.

Once at the Batcave, Jason and Batman exit the Batmobile. They look at Alfred. Alfred is surprised to see Jason and says "Hello young sir. I am Batman's butler, you are?"

Jason says "I am Jason Todd. Batman says he wants me to become the new Robin of Gotham"

Alfred says "Well Master Jason, It is getting late. Perhaps you should get some sleep. Your room will be the same as the old Robin's room. It's up the stairs and third door on the right."

Jason says "Okay then. I guess I can start my training tomorrow." He then goes upstairs.

Alfred says "Sir, how exactly did you and Jason meet?"

Batman says "He was trying to steal tires off the Batmobile. He was able to remove one before I saw him."

"How could he possibly steal a tire from the car? there's-" says Alfred

Batman took off his mask and said "We put on those new tires, but I hadn't finished redesigning the hubcaps-"

"Leaving the lug nuts exposed. Oh and the car's sensors were still down from the electrical surge you had last night... no alarms" said Alfred

"Thereby creating the perfect opportunity " said Bruce.

"To "jack" the wheels off the Batmobile" said Alfred.

Bruce says "Yes."

Alfred says "It seems you two were fated to meet. But are you sure it is wise to let him be the new Robin of Gotham while Master Richard still wears the suit?"

Bruce says "Richard is in Jump City leading the Teen Titans. He chose to leave a year ago, but Gotham still needs a Robin."

Alfred says "But sir,"

Bruce says "It will prevent him from becoming part of the criminal element.


End file.
